


untitled

by Enigel



Category: Highlander, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	untitled

“Tell me again, why do _we_ have to visit this expert of yours?”

“He’s not officially an expert, Jack. And he’s not very fond of the military, so he won’t come to us.”

“How swell.”

“Oh come on, Jack, you’ll love his sense of humor. Very dry.”

Daniel paused.

“His age jokes may appear... weird, but he actually is older than he looks.” A mysterious smile played on Daniel’s lips before he could control it. “Quite a bit older.”

Before Jack could ask anything, the door opened and a pleasant voice greeted them.

“Adam Pierson. _Mi casa es su casa_.”


End file.
